Kissing Booth
by Cheondoong
Summary: Attracting the opposite sex was never Sawada Tsunayoshi’s forte; and so he never quite understood why his class designated him at the Kissing Booth of all places. 6927


373: If I owned Reborn!, I wouldn't be as broke as I am now.

* * *

**Kissing Booth**

Attracting the opposite sex was never Sawada Tsunayoshi's forte (*AN: Which is a lie. I know plenty of girls who'd die to get in his pants.); and so he never quite understood why his class designated him at the Kissing Booth of all places.

Yes. Him. Tsuna. Kissing Booth.

The series of words simply did _not_ mesh together.

If they were aiming to make more money, they should've given that assignment to Gokudera. He was, after all, fairly popular with the female populace; so why pick 'dame-Tsuna' of all people?

"They probably wanted to get rid of me." He mumbled to himself.

Their class decided on doing a Maid Cafe. When you hear the word "Cafe" the things that usually come in mind are: beverages, food, and _porcelain_. Being the no-good klutz that he is, doubtless, he'll end up tripping on his feet and end up wrecking all the chinaware in sight.

People were passing by; some ignored him while some gave him looks of disgust. It's not like he volunteered for this! Why were they giving him dirty looks? By no means was he a womanizing maniac like Dr. Shamal.

He exhaled heavily. This was absolutely pointless. Six hours have passed, and his only "customers" have been Longchamp's horrifying girlfriends he had happened to meet during their 'group date'.

He should've just stayed home and let Reborn torture him with his endless array of weapons. Or maybe baby sit the kids. Heck, he'd even be willing to try Bianchi's cooking! ...Anything to save him from this horrifying situation.

"Why the long face, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A familiar voice made him snap out of his depressing thoughts of ending his existence with Bianchi's cooking.

"M-M-Mukuro!" He stuttered, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the 'Kokuyo student'. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, people from my school are gushing about your school fair, so I decided to drop by." Mukuro casually replied.

Well. That was a shocker. He always thought Mukuro wore that uniform to satisfy his strange fetishes. He would've never thought that the ex-con _actually_ went to school.

The two shared a comfortable silence as Rokudo Mukuro began surveying the perimeter... until his mismatched eyes landed on the sign above Tsuna's head, gloriously proclaiming:

**KISSING BOOTH  
~chuu * Get a super hot kiss that will blow you away * chuu~  
_100 YEN ONLY!_**

He couldn't believe he missed it before.

"Say..." He trailed off, looking at the signboard with disbelief. "I didn't know you were interested in these kinds of things, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna flushed, realizing what that taller man was talking about. "It's not like that!" He exclaimed.

"My, my... You kids grow so fas-"

"I told you it's not like that!" The young Vongola interjected, flailing while he's at it. "My classmates forced me to take this post. It's not like I wanted to... I just...! Don't start thinking of things that are far from the truth!" Not finding the right words to say, he simply glared at Mukuro—which actually looked more like a kid pouting angrily at his mother who deprived him of some cookies before dinner.

"Kufufufu~" He couldn't help but laugh at Tsuna's much-expected reaction. He can be so adorable at times, especially when he's cheeks are all bright and his lips in that loveable pout. It made him want to eat that little boy up.

Whoops, light bulb.

"So, where shall I pay?" Mukuro asked; a playful smirk evident on his face.

"P-pardon?" Tsuna asked with incredulity.

"Where will I pay to claim a kiss from _you_, Sawada Tsunayoshi? ...The tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia and all that other shit."

Mukuro has got to be shitting him.

"You've got to be shitting me." He slowly backed away until he reached the wall, slumping heavily on the floor.

Mukuro started stepping forward, "Do I look like I'm spilling my feces on you?"

"... No, that's not my point! We're both guys, and it's out in the open! It would be... weird." His blush deepened with every step Mukuro took.

Now, the dark haired man was kneeling right in front of him, only inches apart. "You shouldn't refuse a customer, you know; especially, someone as striking as myself."

"Egotistic bastard." He grumbled faintly. Mukuro's does have a point. If he wanted to make some money, he shouldn't refuse a customer; no matter how psychotic they may be. It can't be worse than Longchamp's monstrosi—err, girlfriends, can it? It's just one kiss. Finally giving up, "Let's just get this over with."

"Kufufu~"

Mukuro came closer, bringing their faces together with his gloved hand. Reflexively, Tsuna closed his eyes anticipating what was about to come.

"I'll pay later." He whispered softly in his ears.

And a few seconds later, their lips were brought together. It was gentle. And innocent. Tsuna even started _liking_ it. Until Mukuro started prying his lips open with his tongue.

This made Tsuna's eyes open wide. He pursed his lips as tight as ever, preventing the other man from opening it. However, the long kiss made him gasp for air; he immediately regretted this as it gave Mukuro an opening.

Mukuro slickly slid in his tongue and started probing inside Tsuna's mouth. "Mmnnff!" he protested but the other boy ignored him and let out a low amused hum.

It tastes sweet, he noted; kind of like chocolates. The brunette must've been snacking on some while he was idly standing by. Soon, he noticed younger boy was slowly kissing him back; albeit in a little inexperienced and shy way.

The two went on, not noticing the small crowd slowly forming behind them. Well, Mukuro _did _notice; but he decided to indulge himself in this extremely rare opportunity.

"Jyuudaime!?"

Drats.

The interruption forced him to pull back.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, still slightly dazed. It took him about ten seconds to comprehend the position that he was in.

Here he was, being Frenched by Mukuro (and kissing back) while majority of his classmates were gawking at the scene. Gokudera was in the verge of exploding like the lit dynamites in his grasp while Yamamoto was wearing his usual smile as if what he saw was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why, you sick pineapple bastard! How dare you taint Jyuudaime's innocence?!" He was about to charge at the said 'sick pinapple bastard' when Yamamoto held him back.

"Now, now, Gokudera, let's not get carried away." Yamamoto pacified the raging right-hand and convinced him not to blow anything up, as it might hit Tsuna as well.

"We just decided to check up on you, Tsuna. They felt guilty when they dumped you _all alone_ but I can see that you're having fun." He nonchalantly stated and afterwards, he added a cheerful "Do your best!"

"... Uh, thanks?" He responded, a little loss words due to confusion, embarrassment, and the aftershock of realizing the fact that he was actually kissing back.

The baseball nut gave him a slight nod before turning back to his classmates. "Okay everyone; let's get back to the cafe now. The customers are waiting and Hibari might scold us for crowding."

With the sound of the prefect's name, everyone immediately perked up and rushed fretfully back to their classroom.

Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh. What an awfully long and stressful day this turned out to be.

"So, when's closing time?" Mukuro asked with a devious smirk.

And it's not even over yet.

* * *

373: Stroke my ego. Stroke my ego. Stroke my ego~ And constructive criticism is most welcome.


End file.
